El dilema del erizo
by Interstella0
Summary: Una crema rejuvenecedora creada con la sangre Eren desata los eventos que habían quedado guardados en el corazón de Levi. Ambos tendrán que decidir si seguir los impulsos de su cuerpo o hacer caso a la razón y lógica. RiRen.
1. PARTE I: Mi dilema, tu dilema

**La serie al igual que los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen son de **_**Hajime Isayama.**_

Muy buenas noches y mucho gusto a todas. Hace mucho que no escribía un fanfic y ciertamente pensé que jamás lo volvería a hacer porque no me había llegado la inspiración, y si alguien de el fandom de Hetalia está leyendo esto y ya estaba familiarizada con mi trabajo, lo siento, deje a medias mi historia y no sé si lo continuare. Como sea esta idea nació de una imagen que vi en internet y espero que les guste. Por otro lado aunque haya mucha guerrilla entre la relación LevixEren por la cuestión de edad, creo que el fandom se lo debería tomar más tranquilo, conozco parejas que se llevan esa edad y son increíblemente felices, (Muchos de nuestros abuelitos ¿no? bueno eso en México no sé como sea en otros países) aparte si hay amor reciproco quien somos para juzgar.

Bueno les dejo el fic y espero que les guste por favor si a alguien le gusta déjeme un review que me hará increíblemente feliz.

Creo que dividiré esto en dos porque es extremadamente largo. Si hay un buen recibimiento subiré la segunda parte enseguida.

¡Gracias!

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

**EL DILEMA DEL ERIZO**

**PARTE I**

"_Dicen que la persona que ame al erizo siempre saldrá herido"_

-Entonces… ¿Es completamente seguro tomar esto?

-¡Por supuesto que si Eren! No debes preocuparte de nada, es sólo parte de un nuevo experimento.

-Pero, Hanji, ya han pasado cinco años y tus experimentos siguen siendo destructivos.

-¡Te juro que no te pasara nada Eren!- la científica tomo el frasco con su mano derecha y lo puso justo en frente del menor- Mira… ¿recuerdas las muestras de sangre que te sacamos hace unas semanas?- recordó la científica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- Veras esas muestras se tomaron para hacer una crema para quemaduras y rejuvenecer la piel.

-¿Para rejuvenecer la piel? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nuestro trabajo? Nosotros no existimos para crear medicinas narcisistas. Esto no me gusta y no los quiero ayudar.-Replico algo molesto el menor. No le importaba que sacaran muestras de sangre ni que experimentaran con él. Ya habían pasado varios años y se había acostumbrado a ser prueba de diferentes experimentos y su ayuda había sido decisiva para el progreso de la medicina.

-¡Vamos Eren! ¡No te puedes negar!- refuto la mayor- Recuerda que cuando eras un pequeño adolescente rompiste muchos castillos y armamento caro. Debes ser considerado y ayudar a la legión de reconocimiento a pagar sus deudas. Una que otra medicina que le saque dinero a los ricos, nos ayudaría muchísimo.

Eren observo a su compañera. Trato de ajustar sus pensamientos y sin más tomo la medicina entre sus manos.

-Seguro me arrepentiré de esto, pero bueno… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿En serio lo harás? ¡Excelente- grito con alegría la joven de lentes- Bueno, para ser exactos la medicina aún no está lista, por lo que necesito que alguien como tú la pruebe antes de continuar con ella. Esta medicina contiene químicos que reaccionan con la luz así que no vas a poder salir del castillo desde hoy hasta mañana en la noche…

Un golpe ligero irrumpió la explicación de la mayor.

-Oye, lentes. Escuche de Erwin que estas tratando de meterme una vez más de uno de tus…- Enmudeció el mayor al ver a Eren sosteniendo un químico- No… ¡De Ninguna forma!- El corporal camino en dirección hacia el menor y arrebato la botella de sus manos- ¡No me vas a hacer cuidar a este mocoso!- grito el mayor apuntando a Eren. Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación y Eren tomo la palabra.

-Corporal, yo ya no soy ningún mocoso de quince años. Ahora tengo veinte y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones- reclamo tranquilo el castaño- Aparte, Hanji aquí me prometió que el experimento no es nada grave, sólo una crema corporal para los ricos ¿Qué es lo peor que podría sucederme? Quizá ronchas…

El mayor observo a aquel joven de mirada decisiva y sin pensarlo dos veces levanto la botella rápidamente y se tomo más de la mitad del liquido produciendo una gran alboroto entre Hanji y Eren.

-¡No Rivaille! ¡No te la tomes toda!- grito la de lentes.

-¡Corporal!- acompaño Eren, mientras le quitaba la botella de la mano.

Levi aún sorprendió de sus acciones, se limpio la boca y mando una mirada asesina a Hanji quien lo observaba anonadada y llena de expectativa. Para su desgracia no hubo ninguna reacción inmediata por lo que su decepción pronto fue notoria. La joven de lentes volteo a su escritorio haciendo algunas anotaciones y sin siquiera mirar a ninguno de los dos continuo con sus indicaciones -Probablemente no funciona en viejos rancios como Levi, ¿Eren podrías tomarte lo que queda de la botella?- Sin más que hacer Eren observo a Rivaille y bebió el resto de la botella sin pronunciar palabra.- Como te decía Eren: No podrán salir a la luz hasta mañana en la noche porque podrían manchar su piel o crear una severa reacción alérgica así que los dos se quedaran en el calabozo hasta mañana, y pues supongo que los dos se podrán cuidar solos si pasa algo. Pueden retirarse.

El semblante de una triste mujer se alejaba mientras Eren y Levi caminaban hacia el calabozo.

-Quiero que sepas que todo esto es tu culpa- sentencio el mayor de los dos- Si no fuera porque aún permites que esa loca haga experimentos contigo no estaríamos en esta situación.

El más joven sonrió para sus adentros y sin poderse contener soltó una pequeña risa por lo que recibió una patada en el trasero haciéndolo caer al piso.-Sigue siendo el mismo corporal.

-Así es, así que si no quieres que te vuelva tumbar un par de dientes deberías considerar dejar de jugar conmigo estúpido mocoso.

Eren bufo un poco de aire y continuo siguiendo al mayor dos pasos atrás. Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se había unido a la Legión de Reconocimiento, la situación con los titanes aún era la misma, pero el comandante aún lo seguía viendo como un adolescente que necesitaba de una total y completa supervisión, por lo que su reacción en el laboratorio no había sido de extrañar.

El mayor abrió la puerta y se sentó en el escritorio de Eren para llenar algunos formularios, así el tiempo pasaría más rápido y podría tomar provecho de la situación para adelantar trabajo.

-En lo que resta de la tarde estaré llenando esto, así que no me molestes. Es una orden.- Sentencio el mayor clavado en su trabajo y dando indicaciones con su mano- Mientras haz algo de ejercicio en silencio, haz estado perdiendo forma últimamente.

-¡Si, señor!- Eren pronuncio con su puño en el corazón. Observo al mayor, suspiro y comenzó a hacer algunos estiramientos en el suelo.

Sin mirar al menor siguió hablando desde su escritorio- Que bueno que te pusimos una regadera aquí, así no tendremos que salir del cuarto… ¿Tienes ropa limpia extra? No tuve oportunidad de tomar nada de mi habitación y no creo que nadie venga a ayudarnos. Tal vez te acompañe a hacer algo de ejercicio más al rato.

-Sí, ayer lavamos la ropa con los nuevos reclutas así que hay mucha y también hay algo de comida en los estantes de allá, si necesita algo no dude en pedírmelo.

-Gracias- susurro el mayor aún concentrado en sus papeles. Eren continuo con sus calentamientos.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

La tarde había transcurrido sin ninguno evento importante y Eren ahora hacia estiramientos para relajar sus músculos.

-Creo que ya termine. Eren tu también deberías dejar de hacer eso, creo que es suficiente para los dos por hoy. Esta estúpida nos dio a beber esa cosa pero mira, nada nos ha pasado. Aparte tanto tu como yo necesitamos una ducha y algo de comer.

-¡Gracias, señor!- Eren se levanto del piso, sacudió su ropa y dirigió su mirada al cuerpo del corporal. Observaba como su superior se quitaba la chaqueta y los cinturones del equipo de maniobras, ya no los necesitarían por el día y su cuerpo seguro comenzaba sentirse incomodo.- ¿Qué tanto miras mocoso? Tú también deberías desvestirte, estas más asqueroso que yo y el cuarto necesita ventilación toda huele a tu asqueroso sudor.- El mayor ya solo se encontraba en bóxers y camino directo hacia las duchas- Desvístete y metete en la ducha.

Seguro a veces las ordenes de su superior parecían tener un doble sentido, pero conforme pasaban los años Eren se había dado cuenta que lo único que tenía el corporal era una actitud seductora natural. Cuando tenía dieciséis años se animo y confeso sus sentimientos a lo que el mayor contesto con una palmada en la cabeza y un simple- "Estas equivocado"- Suspiró, ese recuerdo aún le dolía, no mucho como en aquel tiempo pero ahora sólo era un recuerdo de su juventud. Aún guardaba sentimientos por el mayor pues intento salir con más personas incluso con Mikasa a lo que los dos acordaron no volverlo a ello jamás, se querían pero no pasaría jamás, nunca jamás, de amor fraternal.

El castaño saco sus cinturones y tiro en la cama su pantalón para tomar ropa más cómoda para él y un cambio más para el mayor. Se introdujo en la ducha. Levi estaba de espaldas a Eren, su cuerpo desnudo, el vapor del agua y las gotas recorriendo la espalda del mayor era uno de los deleites que se permitía Eren de vez en cuando, pues Levi aún se encontraba a su cargo, lo que había provocado que ambos tuvieran una rutina parecida excluyendo que a el mayor no le tocaba hacer experimentos chiflados. Después de cada entrenamiento ambos tomaban una ducha, comían y seguían con sus actividades diarias.

-Sabe superior…

-¿Si?- pregunto monótono mientras enjabonaba sus cabellos.

- A pesar de que siempre estamos juntos, nunca lo he visto salir con nadie.- Ni el mismo Eren entendía porque había iniciado esa conversación pero el mayor no respondió nada así que Eren prosiguió- No digo que sea malo pero… ¿Qué acaso no le interesa nada de ese mundo?

El de cabellos negros miro de reojo a Eren, enjuago su cabello y después de una larga pausa pronuncio- No es que no me interese Eren. Es sólo que no me lo puedo permitir. Aunque no soy infeliz del todo como estoy, _mientras todo siga como está_ o veamos por un futuro mejor estoy tranquilo.

Eren sin levantar la vista del piso siguió enjabonando su cabello- Comprendo. Pero ya sabe y sus… ¿necesidades sexuales?- Eren pregunto con un severo sonrojo en la cara, evitando su rostro.- Ya sabe todos tenemos que hacerlo cada cierto tiempo y….

El mayor río bajamente sacando a Eren de su completa fascinación por el piso para hacerlo levantar el rostro y observar al mayor.

-En lugar de preocuparte por mi deberías preocuparte por ti. Yo soy más grande y esas cosas las puedo mantener en control tú tienes veinte y dudo que sepas lo que es control.- El mayor le regalo una leve sonrisa, limpio lo que quedaba de jabón de su cuerpo, salió de la ducha y se dispuso a cambiarse. Eren regreso a su tarea de limpiar su cuerpo sin decir nada mas –Cuando termines de bañarte, cenamos. De verdad que esta es una situación del asco pero qué más podemos hacer ¿verdad Eren?

Eren sonrió, a pesar de la actitud del corporal, este seguía siendo el mismo para con él y los años le habían permitido tener conversaciones muy sinceraras con el mayor.

Tomo su ducha, cambio su ropa y cuando salió encontró a una aún muy deprimida Hanji que había bajado para dejarles la cena. En una mano llevaba una libreta y lápiz para hacer anotaciones sobre si el medicamento había tenido alguna reacción. Observo a Eren y su semblante oscureció una vez más- Ya veo. Bitácora No. 12 Visita al calabozo. No hay cambios en los prospectos.- Levanto la bandeja al azabache, encorvo sus hombros y hundió su expresión vacía hacia el piso, saco unos papeles de su libreta y se los extendió a Levi.- Erwin me dijo que debes llenar estos también ya que según él "No le molestara aja ja ja ja"- bufo la mayor retirándose de la habitación con una aura oscura detrás de ella.

-De verdad que está deprimida esa loca descerebrada y yo acabo de obtener más trabajo ¡Viva! ¡Estúpido Erwin me las pagaras!- Pronuncio el mayor con ambas bandejas de comida- Toma, cuando acabes dejemos los platos afuera para que la loca se los lleve en la mañana.

Eren tomo su bandeja y ambos se sentaron el escritorio, comieron en silencio mientras Rivaille leía sus documentos. .

-Buaaawj- bostezo el castaño.

-Asqueroso- pronuncio con repudio el mayor- sigues bostezando con la boca llena.

-Lo siento- se disculpo el menor restregando sus ojos- No sé porque pero tengo mucho sueño, hace muchos años que no me duermo a esta hora.

-Seguro es cosa de los químicos locos de aquella descerebrada. Vete a dormir yo terminare de leer esto y mañana temprano seguiremos con el entrenamiento de bajo impacto.

Sin más Eren tomo ambos platos lo dejo afuera del calabozo, se enjuago la boca y se tiro rendido en la cama. Antes de caer rendido en sus sueños Eren se sumió en sus pensamientos y deseos.

"¿Control dice?...Ojala el corporal tuviera mi edad, así el sabría cómo me siento de frustrado por tocar su cuerpo, además no me puedo tocar con el corporal aquí a mi lado, si lo hago probablemente me cortaría en dos. Apesta esto de estar en la – _flor de la adultez-_ y no poder estar con quien quieres"

El castaño suspiro una vez más hundiendo su rostro en la almohada "¿Control? Yo también tengo control…mucho, si no ya lo estaría besando corporal" y lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Observo medio dormido como el corporal seguía escribiendo en su escritorio, es una lástima que no fuera a estar despierto para sentir el calor de su superior para cuando se metiera en la cama. Aunque ya sentía mucho calor, demasiado para ser exactos. Trato de tranquilizar su respiración pero comenzó a sentir como se entrecortaba sus bocanadas y como poco a poco se le escapaba el aire. Su vista se nublo y aunque escuchaba un murmullo no podía entender lo que decía el corporal. Trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo se lo impido, antes de caer dormido vio como el corporal también caía al piso aturdido intentando decirle algo.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Después de unas horas, ya siendo de madrugada sintió su cuerpo más ligero, la temperatura había desaparecido y… ¿El corporal? ¿Dónde estaba? Eren volteo para todos lados pero no había rastro de su superior, trato de levantarse de la cama y ahí fue cuando lo noto. Su piel se veía ligeramente más fresca y tersa, se sentía más delgado y la ropa no le ajustaba bien. Aparte su rango de visión se había reducido por lo menos unos diez centímetros. Apresurado se levanto de la cama y corrió al baño donde un desnudo Levi estaba tomando una ducha nuevamente.

-¡Eren pero que dem…!

-Oh por Dios…- mustio el castaño incrédulo a lo que presenciaba en el espejo. Su cuerpo había vuelto al de un mocoso de quince años. Su antigua musculatura se había reducido a su actual tamaño y sus rasgos masculinos se habían vuelto a afinar a los de un adolescente. - ¡Corporal! ¿Qué rayos me paso?- pregunto con ojos expectantes ahora prestando más atención al hombre que estaba frente a él. Rivaille ahora tenía el aspecto de un joven adulto parecido a el aspecto del veinteañero Eren. Piel más joven, rasgos menos tensos, ojos más grandes pero igual de afilados. Cuerpo más relajado y con menos de musculatura.- Corporal u-usted- tartamudeo- usted también se ve más joven.

-¿Qué?- el mayor se asomo al espejo y en cuanto observo su reflejo comenzó a alar de su rostro, esperando que lo que veía fuera una máscara o algún tipo de broma.- Esa idiota- mazcullo- esa cabeza hueca nos hizo jóvenes ¡Realmente jóvenes! ¡Jóvenes de verdad!

-Creo que el "verdad" sobra en esa frase- Aseguro el más joven completamente enojado si el corporal no le hacía caso con el cuerpo de un hombre de veinte años, con la figura escueta de un adolecente no le iba a parecer para nada atractivo. Eren se inclino hacia el espejo observando sus rasgos y jugueteando con sus ropa holgada

Rivaille tomo cuenta de lo que veía y sus memorias atacaban su inconsciente Eren había tomado la apariencia que le parecía tan adorable cuando recién ingreso a la legión. Aunque Eren aún fuera más alto que el su cambio físico lo hacía ver _deseable… _¿Qué rayos pasaba por su mente? Se había prometido a si mismo que esos sentimientos por el menor jamás aflorarían, que se quedarían dentro de él y sólo dentro de él. El menor no tenía porque apegarse a un anciano como él. Aparte él tenía su control mental ¿verdad?

"_En lugar de preocuparte por mi deberías preocuparte por ti. Yo soy más grande y esas cosas las puedo mantener en control tú tienes veinte y dudo que sepas lo que es control"_

Sus propias palabras regresaron como una fuerte bofetada directa y sin escalas a su juvenil rostro. Es que acaso aquel maldito químico también crearía estragos en su subconsciente. Si sus palabras eran ciertas no se iba a poder controlar. Eren le gustaba y ahí iban a estar ellos dos solos, todo el día. Ni un alma se iba presentar; Antes de que Eren saliera del baño el día anterior sentencio a Hanji para que la comida se las dejara afuera de la habitación como forma de castigo por truncar sus actividades, y luego él le pasaría un reporte con los cambios físicos que pudiera haber… si es que había. Ahora se lamentaba de sus propias palabras, ¿Cómo controlaría su nuevo cuerpo si su más grande fantasía sexual estaba frente a él? Muchas veces se imagino a él y a Eren teniendo sexo, besándose, y haciendo cosas indebidas en diferentes lados, pero jamás dejo que pasaran de eso "fantasías". Ahora había creado su propia desdicha. Eren de joven era muy perspicaz por lo que no se le pasaría su cambio de actitud repentina.

-¿Qué pasa corporal?- Cuestiono Eren acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro- ¿Se siente mal? – una manga de su suéter se resbalo por su hombro- ¿Quiere que llame a Hanji, ella seguro sabrá qué hacer?- Rivaille tomo su mano antes de que se acercara más a su rostro y la alejo para luego salir del baño apresuradamente pues Eren aun estaba vestido y el sólo contaba con una toalla si quería disimular sus pensamientos por lo menos debería ponerse un pantalón.

Se cambio rápidamente pero sin antes notar su cuerpo, de verdad que se había rejuvenecido su piel se veía tan fresca, se sentía tan vivo. Eso era malo, malo, malo, malo. Enseguida se escucho la regadera, Eren seguro estaría tomando un baño. Tomo ropa limpia y se puso todos y cada uno de los cinturones de seguridad de esa forma su cuerpo estaría encadenado. La ropa le quedaba un poco holgada por lo que por más que intentara ponerse su pañuelo le resultaba imposible pues no ajustaba en su cuello. Desabotono el botón del cuello pues no tenia caso unirlo, aparte hacía calor, y el calor producía mucho sudor y con toda la ropa que traía no tardaría en sudar. Eren también podría sudar, mucho sudor por su joven cuerpo, por su espalda, cuello, muslos "¡Detente! Eso es terreno peligroso, ahora Eren tiene nuevamente la apariencia para que me manden a la cárcel por comportamiento ilegal" Trato de calmar sus pensamientos se apresuro a meter la comida del desayuno y sentarse en la mesa tal vez sus deseos se aminorasen una vez que tuviera algo de alimento en su estomago, pero sería muy descortés de su parte dejar a Eren comiendo sólo pues el siempre lo obligaba a esperarlo. Sin más espero en la mesa hasta que Eren saliera del baño.

-Corporal ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- una voz ligeramente más suave salió de la regadera- Nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que alguien nos descubra o hasta que volvamos a nuestra forma verdadera… si es que volvemos- pronuncio con desgane. El ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas por lo que esconderse de los demás no era cosa del otro mundo. Esperando respuesta y sin recibirla opto por mirar a su superior- ¿Corporal?

Eren había salido del baño sólo con la tolla en la cintura. Dejando a la vista su delgada pero formada figura. Algo en su mente hizo click.

"_En lugar de preocuparte por mi deberías preocuparte por ti. Yo soy más grande y esas cosas las puedo mantener en control tú tienes veinte y dudo que sepas lo que es control"_

La razón de la mudes del corporal podría ser que se encontraba ligeramente atraído por su nueva figura ¿podría ser? Tal vez si jugaba bien sus cartas, tal vez podría hacer un movimiento con él. Sonrió mentalmente por la presencia de una nueva oportunidad.

-Eren, cámbiate por Dios nadie quiere ver tus asquerosidad mientras come. Apresúrate me muero de hambre- Sentencio el mayor tratando de ocultar su ligero sonrojo desviando la mirada hacia sus documentos.

Tratando de no mirar y perdiendo en el intento el corporal observo como Eren se cambiaba lentamente desde el otro lado de la habitación. Al igual que el mayor se puso los cinturones de seguridad dejando la chaqueta a un lado. El traje no ajustaba bien y al igual que la suya, la ropa le quedaba ligeramente más grande. Trato de calmar sus pensamientos y decidió concentrarse en el plato de sopa que estaba delante de él. Se encorvó sobre la mesa hundiendo sus pensamientos hasta que sintió algo cálido en su espalda y el ligero rose húmedo de una lengua en su oreja izquierda. Rápidamente se enderezo observando incrédulo a Eren, tapando su oído.

-No crea que no lo he notado.- canturreo Eren con sonrisa en sus labios- ya note como me mira cor-po-ral.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Ahí lo dejo un beso a todas y ya saben espero su reviews en la parte dos hay lemon así que ustedes saben c:

_xoxo_


	2. PARTE II: Herirse o morir de f

**La serie al igual que los personajes como ya saben no me pertenecen son de **_**Hajime Isayama.**_

**EL DILEMA DEL ERIZO**

**PARTE II**

"_Aunque quieran estar juntos siempre saldrán lastimados"_

El mayor soltó un golpe en la mesa asustando al menor- ¡Siéntate carajo! Y deja de estar jugando.

Eren se quedo estoico no esperaba esa reacción. Asintió y se sentó en silencio la mesa clavando los ojos en su sopa.

-Come.

Eren tomo su cuchara y la comida transcurrió en un incomodo silencio hasta que Rivaille tomo la iniciativa.

-Eren lo que acabas de hacer es ilegal, podría ir a la cárcel acusado de pedofilia. Ahora pareces de quince y yo de veinte. _Eres menor de edad en ese cuerpo. _Si alguien nos ve podría ser terrible.-y las palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría. Era cierto que él a sus veinte no podía controlar sus pensamientos, como era posible que aquel hombre lo llevara mejor que él. Nadie tiene una voluntad tan fuerte, nadie puede reprimirse tanto y si lo que había visto era cierto el corporal estaba en su límite, tratando de ignorarlo. Aparte…_ hasta la voluntad más fuerte puede quebrarse_, de eso no había duda. Así es como Mikasa y el había terminado saliendo ¿no? Rompiendo su voluntad.

-Entiendo- Termino su comida y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Haremos ejercicio hoy?

-No, se apesta a sudor y los ejercicios que tenía planeados para ti ya nos los puedes hacer. Aparte sería una molestia replantear todo el ejercicio sólo porque no tienes la misma resistencia. Por hoy serás mi asistente con el papeleo.-Eren asintió y tomo su parte del trabajo sentándose en la mesa al otro lado.

La tarde transcurrió así, ambos molestos y lanzándose miradas furtivas por arriba de los papeles. Rivaille observo como Eren comenzaba a bostezar mientras leía unos documentos, decidió que era momento de relajarse ya había escuchado los pasos de alguien haciendo su ronda y recogiendo sus platos así que no los vigilaría nadie hasta el día siguiente. Se estiro sobre la mesa y se levanto- Me duele la espalda, ¿Cómo vas tú con eso?

-Bien- pronuncio el más joven tratando de sonar indiferente y sin despegar la mirada de los papeles.

-Muy bien, entonces- Camino hacia la cama y se tiro sobre esta, cerrando un poco los ojos, poso uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro y el otro sobre su pecho. Sin darse cuenta se quedo tranquilamente dormido.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Al despertar sintió su cuerpo ligeramente reclinado y un calor invadir su pequeño. El olor a shampoo invadió su nariz y un ligero peso oprimía su entrepierna.- Eren ¿Dónde estás?- cuestiono el mayor tratando de aclarar su vista.

-¿Qué sucede corporal?- una voz muy cercana él le respondió sacándolo de su ensoñamiento.

-¡¿Qué carajo haces sentado en mi entrepierna mocoso?!- Pregunto. Asustado de lo que pudiera haber pasado en ese tiempo mientras el dormía.

-Nada, empezó a hacer frió y no hay más sabanas. Sabe corporal usted duerme mucho una vez que se acuesta. Ya es de noche, hasta cene solo. Como comenzó a refrescar me senté a su lado pero por más que intente no me calentaba…

-Eren ¿recuerdas lo que te dije lo de ser sobre esta situación ilegal y eso?- pronuncio el mayor interrumpiendo al castaño.

-Sí, pero usted tiene una voluntad de acero no es así.- refuto tratando de retar al mayor.

-Eso es muy cierto, pero…

-Bueno, bueno, si usted no puede controlarse como tanto dice creo que….- reto el menor mientras se levantaba y una mano lo jalaba hacia el nuevamente.

- Yo puedo, así que no te vayas- trato de pronunciar mientras ocultaba su rostro.

Pasaron un buen rato recostados uno contra el otro hasta que los nervios de Levi no pudieron más. Para poder leer sus documentos tenía que mantenerse abrazado de Eren. Su respiración caliente chocaba contra su nuca chocando nuevamente con su rostro, y el trasero del más joven sobaba su entrepierna de vez en cuando proporcionándole una ligera erección.

El mayor bajo sus manos posándolas en las caderas del menor tratando de infiltrase bajo su camisa mientras daba una liguera mordida sobre su cuello.

-Recuerde sus palabras corporal, soy menor de edad ¿no es así?- dijo el más joven tratando de sonar seguro de sí mismo.

-Tu cuerpo podrá ser de quince, pero tu mente aún es de veinte- Deslizo sus palabras por el cuello de Eren al igual que sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su camisa- Vienes a mí con la supuesta inocencia de un adolescente pero sé lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, provocándome. Siempre. Desde tu lamentable confesión. Mi cuerpo ahora es de veinte pero mi voluntad de treinta no es más fuerte que la voluntad de este cuerpo. Dime Eren ¿qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto el mayor dejando una lamida sobre su nuca y tomando su rostro con su mano derecha.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina del menor hasta llegar a su vientre. Se estaba excitando, siempre había deseado tocar a su superior pero hacerlo en ese cuerpo infantil y las palabras provocativas del mayor le hacían pensar que este no se detendría aunque suplicase. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones. Tendrían sexo esa noche y no sería para nada gentil.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir como uno de sus pezones era invadido por las manos de Rivaille mientras el otro invadía su cavidad bucal.

-Déjalo bien humectado, voy a devorar tus pezones hasta que te duelan- pronuncio el mayor volteando a Eren contra el muro para poder tener una mejor vista de su rostro. El mayor saco su dedo de la boca de Eren y lo paso sobre sus pezones humectándolos y dejándolos duros.- Excitado con un ligero toque aquí, de verdad que es el cuerpo de un niño.

-hmpf- trato de pronunciar el menor pero su cuerpo se sentía extremadamente caliente.

-Si no puedes con el ritmo más vale que te vayas acostumbrando porque no me detendré- Dedico sus palabras con una mirada fija al rostro de Eren. Cerró los ojos y bajo su boca para empezar a succionar uno de sus pezones y excitar con su otra mano el otro pezón proporcionándole servicio en sus dos sensibilidades. Palabras ahogadas seguían surgiendo de los labios de el menor pero a Levi ya no le importaban habían sido cinco años de autocontrol tirados a la basura pero simplemente no se podía controlar. Su cuerpo se movía sólo.

-Por favor ya hmpft.. ah. Ya no…- trataba de cavilar sus palabras el menor pero su cuerpo se sentía por demás invadido- Ya no puedo… du…duele.- El mayor levanto la vista y callo la boca de Eren con un pronunciado beso que lo dejo sin aire, sus manos seguían tocando sus pezones sin soltarlos, pellizcándolos hasta dejarlos rojos a sus alrededores- ¿Quieres que te toque en alguna otra parte Eren? ¿Quieres que te devore un poco más?- resbalo sus palabras lamiendo la superficie de los labios de Eren- En este cuerpo eres delicioso, si quieres que continúe debes indicarme donde quieres que te toque o seguiré con esto toda la noche- hizo una pausa y nuevamente mordió su pezón izquierdo- Tu sabes cuánto podrás soportar.

-Quie.. ah… quiero que me toques en mi … ah.. pe..- tratando de no soltar las sabanas a su alrededor y cerrando sus ojos para calmar las lagrimas que trataban de salir producto del placer trato de cavilar lo que deseaba- en mi pe.. pene.

-Muy bien. Pero primero nos debemos deshacer de estos molestos cinturones- afirmo Levi mordiendo las correas de Eren- Eren quítame los míos- Aún sonrojado y con sus pecho descubierto bajo sus propios cinturones, trato de acomodarse para poder quitar los cinturones de su superior. Las manos le temblaban mientras intentaba quitar uno a uno aquellos artefactos, mientras Levi aflojaba los de Eren al mismo tiempo- Deberíamos dejar estos a la mano por si decides pasarte de listo uno vez más- afirmo observando a Eren a los ojos.

-No creo que sea necesario, prometo hacer lo que usted me pida Co..

Levi empujo a Eren hacia la cama -Lo que yo pida ¿eh? Debes entender que esas son palabras muy peligrosas. Demasiado para un mocoso.- Eren observo a su superior quien se encontraba sobre de él con la camisa descubierta- Tapa tus ojos con esto- El mayor le extendió un pañuelo- Te daré la mejor mamada que puedas tener en tu ridícula vida pero no podrás verla.

-Pero corporal…

-Sin peros- el mayor ato el pañuelo a sus ojos y empujo el cuerpo de Eren nuevamente a la cama. Su lengua se inserto en su labios sacándolos para recorrer nuevamente su superficie, bajo a su barbilla, recorrió su cuello haciendo presión en su manzana y mordió sus clavículas, dedicando sólo unas ligeras lamidas a sus pezones para pasar rápidamente a su ombligo y vientre, dedicando unos segundos a su ombligo dejando que la saliva fría provocara espasmos en el menor. Sobre el pantalón comenzó a sobar su entrepierna torturando el cuerpo del menor- Sigue duro- dijo el mayor deteniendo su trabajo en su obligo- Es hora de dejarte libre, pero sólo un poco.

-Po..por favor, ya no… ya no puedo mah…más- pronuncio entrecortado mientras las manos de Levi recorrían su entrepierna de arriba abajo sobre los calzoncillos.

- Si te vienes en tu ropa, te juro que no pasaremos de esto así que aguanta.- Levi acomodo las piernas de Eren sobre su costados bajando su rostro hasta los calzoncillos de Eren para lamer sobre estos- No te vengas- reafirmo el mayor. Paso sus lengua sobre el pene del menor sintiendo como este se ponía cada vez más duro, reclamando por una salida. Presiono sus labios contra su muy excitada entrepierna, humedeció los calzoncillos hasta dejarlos completamente mojados- Mírate estas que revientas aquí abajo.

Eren no podía ver absolutamente nada lo que había intensificado sus terminales nerviosas, sentía su cuerpo invadido por el calor y como se tensaba su cuerpo al sentir los labios del mayor sobre su entrepierna. En cualquier momento se vendría y lo haría en sus calzoncillos sin siquiera sentir la boca de su superior invadir su intimidad.

-Eren la voy a meter en mi boca, si te vienes juro que te parto en dos el culo- Sintió como unas manos heladas invadían sus calzoncillos y los retiraban lentamente por su piernas. Levi paso su lengua por sus muslos y prosiguió a excitar con su mano los testículos de Eren. Con su lengua comenzó a lamer la cabeza del pene de Eren sin meterlo completamente en su boca sólo saboreando los chorros de pre-seminales del menor. Su mano dejaba sus testículos para invadir una nueva área.

-No ahí no, Ri..Rivaille- Ahora la entrada de su ano era invadida por uno de los dedos del mayor.

-Eso se escucha bien, sigue pronunciando mi nombre Eren- Levi metió el miembro completo de Eren en su boca y hundió su dedo índice en la entrada del menor haciendo que un fuerte sonido de placer se escapara de sus labios. Saco el miembro saboreando desde la punta a la cabeza- No sabía que eras de los que gritan en la cama, aunque creo que me lo imagine alguna vez.

La venda comenzaba a resbalarse de sus ojos por lo que con su ojo izquierdo pudo observar la mirada lasciva con la que Rivaille pronunciaba esas palabras- Veamos que tan fuerte puedes gritar- Levi succionaba su pene completo, no dejaba de llegar hasta la base de su miembro sin antes meter una estocada en su ano con dos dedos, haciendo que su cuerpo produjera numerosos espasmos. Sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a perder el control, era una suerte que Rivaille aún no encontrara su próstata pues si así hubiera sido, ya se habría venido en su rostro. Su cuerpo era empujado con tanta fuerza contra la cama que la venda tenía mucho tiempo reposando sobre su pecho y la forma sensual con la que su superior engullía su miembro podía ser completamente apreciada. Rivaille se detuvo al observar que Eren lo podía observar.

-Soldado, jamás le dije que podía verme, ahora tendré que castigarlo.

-Pero ahh…- Levi tomo su cuerpo y lo volteo hacia la cama dejando expuesto su trasero-¡La venda se cayó sola!

-Un verdadero hombre no da excusas soldado.

Rivaille desato el pañuelo del cuello de Eren para ahora amarrar sus muñecas detrás de su espalda.

-Así está mejor. Ahora trata de mantenerte callado, mientras hago esto- sentencio Rivaille antes de introducir su lengua en el ano de Eren

-Ah….ah. ahh…mphp..- Eren trataba de acallar sus propios sonidos pero no podía Rivaille comenzaba rosar su próstata y sólo era su lengua.

-Creo que ya estás listo. Eren la voy a meter.

Rivaille metió dos dedos asegurándose de que Eren si estaba listo- Bajo sus pantalones y calzoncillos dejándolos a un lado de la cama se coloco detrás de Eren quien se encontraba totalmente sofocado con la posición. Su pecho chocaba contra las cobijas rozando sus pezones y su rostro estaba casi hundido entre el colchón. Tomo su miembro y saboreo la entrada del menor entrando lentamente

-Seguro antes nadie te había metido una tan grande- dijo esto para seguido meter toda su hombría en el trasero de Eren.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh!- grito el menor mordiendo sus labios y hundiendo su rostro para ocultar sus lágrimas.

- Estas muy apretado. Pensé que te había lubricado mejor o a lo mejor eres muy estrecho- Rivaille comenzó a moverse lentamente en el interior de Eren sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor al moverse- tranquilo, mejorara.

Rivaille sintió como el cuerpo de Eren dejaba de estar tenso para relajarse lentamente. Sin más comenzó a aumentar las estocadas en el cuerpo del menor, tomando con su mano derecha su miembro. El pene de Eren seguía muy duro era claro que en cualquier momento culminaría

-Como te has portado muy bien dejare que te vengas conmigo. Ahora déjame encontrar esa próstata.- El pene de Rivaille comenzó a recorrer las paredes rectales de Eren en busca de su próstata, cuando dio una estocada sintió el cuerpo de Eren estremecerse y vio como este levantaba el rostro de la cama para intentar levantarse y soltar palabras de placer que se ahogaban en la cama.

- Ah…amh…

-Lo encontré, prepárate Eren.- Levi tomo el cuerpo del menor sentándolo sobre sí para que su miembro pudiera perforar su cuerpo con mayor facilidad. Las manos atadas de Eren provocaba que levantara su pecho hacia el techo mientras sus labios insaciables pedían un poco de atención, la saliva recorría su barbilla.

-No se detenga, cor.. ah.. corporal.

-Tú lo pediste.

Rivaille comenzó a moverse debajo del cuerpo de Eren sujetando su brazos por la espalda y levantando el trasero de este para que se moviera más rápido. Las caderas de Eren subían y bajaba por su miembro produciendo sonidos lujuriosos.- Ya no..ah..puedo..ma…más- Advirtió Eren.

-Espera- Levi tomo el mimbro de Eren para masturbarlo mientras seguía entrando consecuentemente en su ano.- Te sentirás mejor si hago esto.

-Corpo- ah… corporal ¡Ah! Corpo.. ¡Aaaaaaaah!- Eren estiro su cuerpo por sobre el de Levi tirando su semen por toda la cama.

-Sólo un poco máh.. ah más ¡Ah!- soltó Levi mientras daba una última estocando llenando el vientre de Eren con su esperma. Su respiración y sus palabras eran pronunciabas con una ronca voz envuelta en placer. Levi sentía como se iba llenando de si mismo así que empujo el cuerpo de Eren hacia la cama para dejar que su liquido saliera de su esfínter.

-Mmmh aaaah- soltó Eren al sentir como la semilla de Rivaille recorría sus muslos y dejaba un sensación cálida en su cuerpo. Rivaille por su parte dejaba descansar su cuerpo recostado al lado de Eren. Levanto sus manos para desatar a Eren, este hundió su rostro en las sabanas.

-Sabe, corporal.

-¿Si?

-Lo acaba de hacer con un menor de edad, acaso…- hizo un pausa para sacar su rostro de las sabanas- ¿va tomar responsabilidad de su actos?

Rivaille se levanto y subyugo a Eren nuevamente debajo suyo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Eren? ¿Que acaso no te di lo que siempre habías querido?- cuestiono el mayor inmovilizando al castaño tratando de obtener una respuesta sincera- ¿Unir mi cuerpo con el tuyo no? Eso es todo lo que querías. Eres un mocoso no sabes lo que quieres.

-¡No soy un mocoso! Si no recuerda tengo veinte años y lo he amado desde hace cinco ¡Porque carajos cree que dejo que usted me toque, que me vea de esta forma!- grito el castaño enojado.

-Tú…- trato de cavilar y unir las palabras del menor en su mente- tú me amas ¿Aunque no haya futuro?

-Yo lo amo, Corporal. No creo que pudiera hacer este tipo de cosas si no fuera con usted.

Rivaille se sentó enfrente de Eren soltando los brazos del menor y ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo. Su cuerpo era cubierto por las sabanas que apretaba contra su vientre.

-¿Sabías que yo también siempre te he amado, Eren?

-¿Qué?- cuestiono incrédulo, tratando de acomodarse enfrente de su superior- pensé que yo sólo era una molestia para us…

-¡Para nada! Puede que al inicio fueras un dolor en el trasero pero entre más te conocía, veía tu sonrisa y cada vez pensaba en lo mucho que te amaba. ¿Por qué crees que comenzamos a estar más juntos? ¿Horarios parecidos? ¿Entrenamientos privados? Todo para estar un poco más juntos. Aunque sólo fuera eso…

Eren observo al mayor poso sus manos sobre los hombro del mayor y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su superior- ¿Es por eso que no quería que cambiara nuestro futuro?- Rivaille abrazo el cuerpo de Eren atrayéndolo a pecho uniendo su calor.

-Todo lo he hecho por ti Eren- susurro a su oído- Todo siempre ha sido por ti.

-Corporal- Eren hundió su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor tratando de contener las lagrimas- Lo amo.

-Yo a ti Eren.

Rivaille tomo el rostro de Eren y clavo un dulce beso en sus labios lejos de lujuria pero llenos en deseo de amor, calor.

- Bitácora No. 23 Visita al calabozo. Al parecer la formula desenfrena la necesidad sexual y reduce el cuerpo a una determinada edad si su consumo es mayor. Reacciones alérgicas: Produce amor de colegialas. - Una chica de lentes anotaba en su libreta observando desde la ranura de la puerta.

-¿Qué fue eso?- cuestiono Eren asustado.

-Nada que deba preocuparte Eren.- El mayor empujo a Eren a la cama nuevamente- Aprovechemos estos cuerpos mientras duren.

-¿Qué?

-Cállate- Rivaille clavo un beso en los labios de Eren quien cerró los ojos al sentir la presión del mayor sobre su cuerpo. Rivaille abrió los suyos y observo en la ranura a Hanji, quien noto la mirada asesina de Rivaille indicando "Te largas o te mato".

-Corporal ¡Aaaaaaaaah!

Esa noche Eren tuvo más sexo del que pudiera haber deseado tener en toda su vida. Hanji comercializo la pomada con pequeñas dosis para no afectar drásticamente los cuerpos de los usuarios. Al cabo de una semana Rivaille y Eren volvieron a sus cuerpos normales y mantenían su relación en privado aunque todo el cuartel ya lo sospechase. Ahora era la mitad del verano y la mayoría de los reclutas se encontraba limpiando el nuevo castillo.

-Eren- se escucho una voz entre los arbustos- ven aquí Eren.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-Ven, Eren.

Eren fue tomado por la manga de su chaqueta cayendo de frente sobre el cuerpo de Rivaille.

-El clima está muy bien hoy. Deberíamos quedarnos aquí afuera todo el día.

Eren rio bajito, tratando de acomodarse en el pecho de su ahora amante.

-Deberíamos quedarnos así toda la vida, corporal, pero dudo que quiera dejar ese castillo a medio limpiar.

-Tonto-Rivaille revolvió los cabellos de Eren. Y deposito un beso en su cabeza- espero que así sea…. Y el castillo también.

Ambos rieron bajo los destellos de luz que cruzaban las hojas de los árboles primaverales, llenos de hojas y frondosos hacia el horizonte. El erizo había encontrado a su acompañante y a ninguno le importaba sangrar de sus heridas mientras estuvieran juntos.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Bueno esos es todo, espero que les haya gustado. Esta es una idea que no me podía sacar de la cabeza así que me disculpo si fue muy aburrido.

La analogía que menciono en este fic hace referencia a la parábola de **Schopenhauer**, si les interesa pueden investigar más de ella pero básicamente es:

"_Herirse o morir de frío: _

_En un día muy frío, dos erizos se encuentran y sienten simultáneamente la necesidad de calor. Para satisfacer esa necesidad buscan la cercanía corporal del otro, pero cuánto más se acercan más dolor les causan las púas del cuerpo ajeno. No obstante, al alejarse aumenta la sensación de frío, por lo que ambos erizos deben ir acomodándose hasta alcanzar una distancia óptima_."

Bueno eso es todo si alguna tiene alguna sugerencia o desea que siga escribiendo alguna otra cosa lo haré con gusto, dudas o cualquier cosa aquí estoy. Reclamos por mi otros fics :S

Besos


End file.
